


Tit for Tat

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowflake Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Found a fascinating bit of trivia when looking up idioms.Tit for tat:This term is believed to be a corruption oftip for tap, which meant "a blow for a blow."Perfect. :D





	

"I wish I had a Muggle camera," Severus said as he walked into the bedroom. "Fortunately a Pensieve will do."

Harry groaned. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"On the contrary, I find this... _appealing_ ," Severus slid his hand up Harry's stocking-clad leg, tension bleeding out of him as Severus stroked his thigh. "In fact, I'm not averse to a little cross-dressing myself."

Harry grinned. "I did wonder about those Slytherin green knickers in your drawer."

Severus moved his hand to Harry's cock. "I also have a pair in Gryffindor red." 

"Convenient, that," Harry replied, thrusting his hips up. 

"I suppose you'd like me to wear them sometime." Severus moved his hand faster, sliding up and down Harry's length, his thumb brushing through the precome at the head.

Harry sucked in a breath. "Oh, yeah."

"Mmm." Severus bent down and sucked the head of Harry's cock into his mouth. "And what would I receive in return?"

Harry huffed a laugh, his fingers tangling in Severus's hair, urging him back down. "I should have known there would be a price."

"There always is," Severus replied before swallowing Harry's cock to the root. 

"Worth it," Harry whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Found a fascinating bit of trivia when looking up idioms. [Tit for tat](http://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/tit+for+tat): _This term is believed to be a corruption of_ tip for tap _, which meant "a blow for a blow."_ Perfect. :D


End file.
